Matsumoto's Holloween Party
by ShivaSummon
Summary: Matsumoto's having a holloween party in the real world. She want's to have it at Ichigo's house, and he doesn't know. Who will show up? T for lango
1. To the Kuchiki Cave!

The Holloween Party

Let me set the scene for you.

It was a bright autum day. A bright October 29th to be exact. The Kurosaki house was just waking up, about to start the day. Yet something was different about this particular morning. An annoying beep was coming frrom Ichigo's closet.

"Shut the damn thing off already!" Ichigo called to his closet, from his place on the bed.

Rukia ignored the teen, and answered her Soul Pager. She shortly spoke with the caller and hung up.

Ichigo waited a moment before inquiring, "And that was...?"

"Matsumoto."  
"Really?"  
"Yup." she sighed.  
"That's nice...?"  
"Sure."  
"Are you going to tell me what she said?"  
"I supose i will."

...

"And?" he was getting very impatient.

"It was Matsumoto, what more do you need to know?"

"Well, what was it about?" Ichigo asked, starting with short questions.  
"You."  
"Really?"  
"Yup."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"About- never mind, i'll know eventually." He grunted, and started to change clothes.

Rukia, who didn't know what Ichigo was doing at the moment, climbed out of the closet to an...undressed Ichigo.

"Put some clothes on, dumbass." Rukia yelled jumping out of the window.

Ichigo just stared blankly at the wall, completly embarassed. Byakuya would hear about this, and when he did...

* * *

(Squad 6's H.Q.)

Byakuya's head shot up from his work.

"T-taicho?" Renji asked his disgruntled captain.

"Ichigo's doen something incrediably disgracful to Rukia!" Byakuya exclaimed, his eye's narrowing to slits.

"How do you know, taicho?" Renji stammered, wondering if he could tell when he did stuff around Rukia.

"My Strawberry senses are tingling!"  
(To The Kuchiki Cave!!)


	2. Vizard Involvment, Yourichi's Problem

"Yo, Hiyori. Your doing it wrong." Shinji compplained, hovering over Hiyori and the Hibachi Grill.

"What?!" She screamed, smacking him with her sandal.

They continued to argue, hardly noticing Love bring Rukia down the steps of the warehouse.

"Um..." Rukia muttered, her gaze sliding from Love to the 2 idiots.

They hastly stopped wacking each other with sheathed swords and turned to her. Wondering what a shinnigami was doing in the Vizard's haven.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki, a friend of Ichigo's." Love introduced her, and walked away.

"H-hello." Rukia stammered, nervous at being so close to them.

"Hi...what can we d for you...?" Shinji asked.

Rukia handed him a pink card and waited while he opened it.

"What's this?"  
"An invitation."  
"To what?"  
"A party." she said shortly.  
"Where?"  
"Ichigo's house."  
"When?"  
"Why don't you just read the card?"

"Fine...Your invited to a halloween party at Ichigo's house. Hosted by Matsumoto." Shinji just stared, a little confuzled. "Why?"

"Because your Ichigo's friends." Rukia explained.

"Hmm, Matsumoto...wait, does Ichigo know about this?" He asked with a smile.

"It's Matsumoto, of course not."

"Ok, we'll come. Do we have to dress up?" Shinji inquired, scaning the card.

"It's all in there. You're all invited too." Rukia replied, saying her goodbyes she left them, off to tell the others.

* * *

(3 hours later)

She had stopped by Uryuu's, Oriheme's, and Chad's house. All of them agreed to come. Her next stop was Urahara's house. He was in charge of the decorations...and getting Isshin to agree to all of this.

Rukia walked up to the shop, Jinta and Ururu were sweeping, just in front of the door.

"Is Kiske in there?" She asked, not wanting to go into an empty shop.

"Yeah, him and Yourichi-sama are fixing the ceiling." Ururu answered, opening the door for her.

Rukia went inside and walked to the back room, pausing at the door to har wht they were saying.

"Urahara stop it, your to big to fit in there!" Yourichi demanded.

"That's what she said." (sorry i had to)

"Urahara! That was inapropriate, now get out of there!"

"But it's so warm in here." He chuckled.

Rukia opened the door, curious about what was going on. Kiske's upper body was gone his legs were hanging from a hole in the ceiling. Yourichi was standing beneth his kick legs, just staring at him.

"Um, what are you doing?" Rukia asked, trying not to laugh at the odd site.

"Oh! Is that Rukia? Hey little Kuchiki, how ya doin?" Urahara voice came from above.

"Better than you, ya oaf. What brings you here?" Yourichi asked, leading her into the nxt room.

Rukia told her Matsumoto's plan and what they were to do. Yourichi readily agreed, knowing Urahara would jump at the chance to invite Isshin over for any reason.

"You can consider it done. Isshin will do just about anything for that idiot. Exspecially when it includes embarassing his son."


	3. The WalMart Adventure

Chp

_**The Wal-Mart Adventure**_

Wal-Mart!!

Yup, that is where we are.

The evil establishment known as Wally-World. (At least that's what I call it.)

Rukia grabbed her shopping cart and started searching through the aisles. What would they need for a party? Drinks? Food? Board Games?

She continued on down the next aisle, searching for the chips. As she turned down it there was a crowd of men. _Oh man. What are they doing?_ She pushed her way through and saw a familiar, unwelcome, face.

"Oh! Little Kuchiki!" Matsumoto yelled. She was standing behind a cart filled with goodies. Rukia also noticed the thin tank top and Daisy Duke shorts she was wearing. (As were all the men surrounding her.) Matsumoto rushed over to Rukia, who's jaw was on the floor, and embraced the poor little girl in a hug that made ever guy there (even the ones who didn't know what was going on) jealous.

"MATSUMOTO!!" a voice yelled from behind them. All the men turned to see a short little white haired kid standing with his arms crossed. "Put Ms. Kuchiki down this instant!"

"Taicho!" she screamed, dropping Rukia and began to squeeze Toushiro. Rukia slowly stood up, holding her bruised ribs.

All the men got on the floor and bowed to her chanting, "We're not worthy!"

Rukia abandoned her cart and grabbed Matsumoto's. She threw Toushiro and Matsumoto into the cart and raced away from the chips.

(10 Minutes Later)

Rukia and her heavy cart had finally escaped the mobbing men. They currently resided in a large tent in the camping, department. (My Wal-Mart doesn't have one of those. cries) Even though it was a large tent, they were cramped in with Rukia, Hitsugaya, a cart, and Matsumoto's knockers.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Buying stuff for the party, you?"

"Same thing…wanna shop together?"

"Yes!"

So, the 3 devious, deviants began to shop. As you may know, women love to shop and men don't. Our three buddies are no exception. While Matsumoto and Rukia ran around, getting decorations, food, and naughty items. Poor little Toushiro Hitsugaya was left to fend for himself, but that's a story for later. (No seriously, I'll probably have a chapter telling you guys what happened.)

They sailed down aisles, grabbing anything that would come in handy. From a handcuffs to barf bags, even pin the tail on the donkey. As they were approaching the counter, Matsumoto noticed a large sign that said _Electronics_. She veered the cart to the left and headed for that section of the store.

"I'll get some CD's, you grab some games." She said, heading off to one side and Rukia headed for the other.

Rukia scanned the cases, looking for the perfect game. She stopped in front of the Wii section. _Ichigo has one of these things._ She looked through the games and saw the perfect one. **Bleach: Shattered Blade.**

"Ooh, that looks like fun! Maybe Byakuya and Ichigo could settle their differences in a more peaceful way with this." Matsumoto said, leaning over her shoulder.

Rukia got the game and shoved it in the cart, right next to the 50 CD's. They rushed to the counter and checked out all the items.

"Your total is 836.52." The cashier said, automatically pointing to the credit card slot. (I know it would cost way more than this, I just don't want some really long number.)

Matsumoto looked at Rukia, she didn't have any money.

"I have an idea!" Rukia exclaimed. She pulled out her Soul Pager and dialed the greatest number in this dimension and any parallel dimensions.

"Yes?" a smexy, seductive voice came from the other end of the line.

"Onii-sama, I need your help. I have no money."

pause

"Why?"

"We bought some stuff at Wal-Mart to smite Ichigo with." She replied, hoping that would work. She waited for a minute but he didn't respond. A second later she heard the dial tone.

"Well is he coming?" Matsumoto asked.

"I am here." Byakuya said staring down at Matsumoto. (Not a good idea.) He quickly looked away, blushing. He walked up to the cash register and swiped a credit card. Signing his name he tossed the card in his kimono (he's still in his uniform).

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. Have a nice day." The cashier said, about to glomp poor little Byakuya.

He walked out of the store with Rukia and Matsumoto.

"Why did they call you Kurosaki?"

"I used Ichigo's credit card. Wait, wasn't Taicho Hitsugaya with you?" Byakuya asked, looking around for the shorty.

"I don't know…" Matsumoto said and pushed the cart towards her car.

(Back in the store)

"BACK YOU DEVILS! BACK!!" Hitusgaya screamed.


	4. Hitsugaya His WalMart Trip

**Hitsugaya- His Wal-Mart Trip**

Well, this is the sad, sad story of our adorably-short-white-haired-kid. While Matsumoto and Rukia were traipsing around Wally-World, adorably-short-white-haired-kid-Toushiro-Hitsugaya was doing his thing.

"Stupid fuka-taicho." He muttered, walking towards the sporting section.

Now this particular Wal-Mart is nothing like my cutatious little Wally-World. This one has an indoor soccer field. (MAGICAL!!) He stopped at it and watch the other kids play, they were terrible….except one. He noticed Karin in the middle, scoring a goal. She turned towards him, waved and ran over.

"Hey, Little Shiro! What are you doing here?" She asked, throwing the ball to a little boy.

"Shopping, Matsumoto dragged me here."

"Wanna play?"

Toushiro nodded and went to the middle of the field. Karin stole the ball from another kid and passed it to Toushiro. (I don't play soccer, so if this sounds bad, sorry) He easily took control of the ball and raced towards the goal. None of the other kids could match his speed, none could stop him. The goalie was shaking in his wee-little-boots as Hitsugaya was about to take his shot.

"GOOAAAL!" Karin yelled, right as Toushiro kicked.

Of course, being the great Hitsugaya Toushiro, Taicho of Squad 10, he made the shot. (I love being descriptive.) The parents watching began to look around, trying to find out whose kid that was.

"HE'S MINE!" A very tall fat lady screamed, running towards him.

"Mommy?" Her son whimpered, as she ran past him.

All the crazed soccer moms began to chase Hitsugaya, wanting to take him home.

"Run, Little Shiro, RUN!!" Karin yelled, having her very own Forest Gump moment.

'Little Shiro' did just that. He turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction. The crazy soccer moms ran after him, shouting 'Come here my baby boy!' (Told you they were crazed)

Hitsugaya ran through the store, shouting 'Matsumoto' but no one came.

_Where is that stupid fuka-taicho when I need her?_

He ran into the camping department, hoping to reenact his last escape. He ducked into the nearest tent.

"Owe, did you have to jump on me?" a girl's voice said, underneath him.

Toushiro quickly sat up and looked at who he had landed on. She was a blonde headed girl with freckles, but looked athletic. She sat there and stared at him, there was a _Warrior's_ book in her hands.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, still staring at the b-e-a-uuu-tiful girl.

"Reading. You?" She replied, skeptical of the boy who had entered her dome of serenity.

"Hiding from crazy soccer moms."

"Oh, they did that to me last week. Here, follow me out the back." She crawled to the back of the tent and opened a secret flap, and then she stopped. "I'm Emily, who are you?"

"Hitsugaya."

She nodded and continued to crawl out of the tent, Toushiro following her. Emily led him through the store towards the front door. But they were sighted.

"IT'S MY SON AND DAUGHTER!" one women yelled, recognizing Emily from last week. The mothers cut them off from the door and cornered them in the umbrella section. Hitsugaya grabbed the longest one he could find and swung it around in front of him. Yelling:

"GET BACK YOU DEVILS, BACK!"

Emily began opening umbrellas and throwing them on the crowd, who backed away from the bad luck. (TRAIN!!)

She continued to throw the water resistant devices at the moms. When they kept coming, Emily took another one and opened it, using it as a shield; she grabbed another one and fought her way through the crowd. Toushiro put his back against hers and guarded the rear. When they walked through the doors the alarm went off. They dropped the umbrellas and ran for it.

"You are one unlucky kid." Karin yelled, catching up with the 2 escapes.

They just nodded and continued to run, away from the evil establishment called Wal-Mart.

**A/N:** Emily is my buddy, who is very good at soccer.

Oh, and did you all like my Forest Gump and Black Cat references?

Also I will use this as my new type-ness.


	5. AN Update

Just got back on FF in a couple years and noticed that I had watchers for this story.

I AM SO SORRY!

I read back through the story and I've noticed my writing was sort of bad. Thankfully in the past 3 years (so long, sorry, sorry, sorry) my writing has GREATLY improved. So I've decided to start rewriting it. I won't really be changing the basic story but adding details details details. And stuff.

So if you are still actually following this story, some of you sense the dawn of time, I hope you will read the improved version. And this time hopefully I will finish it. And maybe work on my other stories too. ;D


End file.
